


meet me in the hallway.

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Haylor - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Getting Back Together, Kind of AU, No Smut, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the one where harry and taylor reunite at a friend's wedding.or, the most overdone fic ever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *all lowercase intentional!  
> *second part coming soon!

weddings were so supposed to be an occasion to celebrate love and romance, but taylor could not be less enthused. don't get her wrong, she was thrilled for ed and cherry and it was a breathtaking wedding, but as she sat at a table at the reception and watched the newlyweds dance while she pushed a sliver of cake around her plate, she couldn't help but feel just a tad bit (okay, very) envious of all the lovely couples on the dance floor because she was not part of any of them. it stung a little, really. taylor was still a romantic at heart and despite her best efforts, even things with joe had fallen apart eventually, leaving her dateless and still reeling from the break up. 

while they had ended on good terms, the relationship had just run it's course, as painful as that was to acknowledge. 

was it wrong to be anticipating going home to your cats when you're supposed to be celebrating one of your best friends' marriage? probably, but taylor was anxious to change into her sweats and feel sorry for herself with meredith and olivia for support. 

with a sigh, taylor pushed her plate away and stood up, cursing the uncomfortable heels she had chosen to wear that evening and searching for ed in the crowd. he wasn't hard to find- red hair and beautiful bride on his arm. they were so cute, it was sickening. 

"i have an early studio session so i can't stay later," taylor lied as she pulled ed into a hug when she reached him. 

her heart skipped a beat when she made eye contact with harry over ed's shoulder. she'd successfully avoided him thus far, at least. 

while taylor and harry were on good terms- if good terms meant never talking- taylor was certain that she was over him. that never-ending spark had burned out, she presumed. and her heart fluttering meant nothing.

with promises to get brunch with cherry soon, taylor was finally home free.. or so she thought. 

"you're going? could i walk you out?" a deep, accented voice followed her up the corridor. harry. 

taylor didn't have to turn around to know that he was leaning on the doorframe, arms folded. one of those harry-things that she had once been very accustomed to.

she also knew that he was probably going to walk her out anyways. 

she was right, because just a few moments later, he was at her side. 

"you know, it's impolite to show up to a wedding and look more beautiful than the bride." 

it didn't didn't quite make sense to taylor why her stomach did cartwheels at this cheesy line, but oh, it did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe it's never really over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *conclusion to the story :)  
> *not yet edited for typos!  
> *the ending is left pretty open on purpose  
> *i wrote the better half of this a long time ago so it's not great

they ended up going for an innocent drive.

and if you're thinking there's no such thing as an 'innocent drive' between two former lovers, you're right; 

"i couldn't believe you sang a backstreet boys song!" taylor laughed with a mouthful of milkshake. somewhere between driving her home and small talk, the two had gotten milkshakes and to reminiscing about that not-so-private after party wherein a karaoke machine had come about and harry (with ed) had gotten to a very passionate rendition of I Want It That Way.

"hey, it was a fuckin' good cover!" harry defended his performance. "and don't pretend like you weren't dancing." he added with a dimpled grin. 

god, if only this kind of banter came this easily with anyone else. taylor gazed at the curly haired driver inquisitively as he rambled off about something or other, to be quite honest, she wasn't really listening. her mind was elsewhere. 

her mind was in a place it often visited where harry had never been flaky and she had never been easily hurt and they had made it all those years ago. her mind was in a place where he could reach over and hold her hand and she'd put Sweet Disposition on the radio and they'd play it loud and he would still get the lyrics wrong.

and suddenly, she had a question. 

"why did you offer to drive me home?" taylor asked. she hoped it wasn't rude. she hoped it wasn't wrong of her to desperately hope that he wasn't simply trying to be her friend, only a friend, by offering to drive her home. 

harry was silent. pretty rare for him. taylor regretted speaking.

"i thought we could talk." harry finally answered. 

the moment sat heavy in the air and taylor nervously sipped her milkshake. (well, she tried to. there was a lump in her damned straw.)

"do you think we gave up too easily?" harry broke the silence again, glancing at her only for a moment. thankfully, he was doing better at keeping his wild eyes on the road.

taylor carefully set her shake down in the centre cup holder and shifted herself to sit criss-cross in the passenger seat as quietly as she could. as if harry were a deer who would bolt at the smallest noise. again. 

"i think we gave up when we had to. i don't know if i would say we gave up too easily but we weren't.. finished either." she answered tentatively. he was listening intently, she could tell.

by the time they pulled up her drive, they had both been wrapped up in their own thoughts for quite some time. 

taylor was the first to speak. 

"i've missed you." she blurted in place of the 'thank you' she had meant to give him for the ride. shit. there was no backspace for that. no wayback machine. it was out there in the open for the two of them. taylor swift missed harry styles. 

he didn't miss a beat.

"i've missed you, too."

taylor could all but help the way she was smiling. she missed him and he missed her, too. 

it felt different this time when she invited him in. it felt optimistic and open and like the beginning of something else than what they'd previously shared.

maybe being dateless at a wedding wasn't so bad.


End file.
